The present invention relates to a sports shoe particularly usable for skiing or skating.
Currently, it is known to manufacture for these two sports a shoe which usually comprises a shell made of plastics with which at least one quarter, also made of plastics, is associable.
Particularly in skiing, the skier needs to transfer from the foot to the ski all the forces required for correct sports practice.
There is also the problem of combining good comfort of the boot with the possibility of easy insertion of the foot inside the boot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,920 discloses a ski boot comprising a rigid outer shell in which a lateral opening is formed at the inner foot region by virtue of a swinging element that is pivoted to the shell.
This solution is structurally very complicated, since it requires the presence of various elements that must be pivoted and temporarily coupled to one another to allow the skier to the practice sport comfortably; this solution furthermore requires covering elements to provide watertightness.
Lateral entry of the foot is thus not easy for the user due to the large number of actions he must perform to achieve this insertion: furthermore, it should be stressed that the rigidity of the shell in all its parts limits its comfort during sports practice.
Furthermore, there is the drawback due to the fact that forces are not optimally transferred from the boot to the ski, since the swinging element tends to open under stress.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,463 also relates to a ski boot having a rigid shell to which a swinging element is hinged in the rear lateral region so as to provide an opening at the inner lateral foot region.
This solution, too, has the above-described drawbacks, with the addition of the fact that, as in the previous case, forces are not transferred well from the boot to the ski, since the swinging element tends to open under stress.